MH3: Mix Armures
All sets have been contributed BY the users FOR the users. 20px|link= Do not complain to the Admin if the sets are not to your liking. About This page is for MH3 Armor Combinations. Feel free to add and improve sets. If you have ANY contribution, regardless of editing knowledge, please post the information you can into the talk page. Greatsword Sets Skills: Sharpness +1, PunishDraw, Crit Draw Notes: The talisman needs a total of 8 Crit Draw to activate the skill, a 5 or 6 Crit Draw with 2 slots or a 7 Crit Draw with 1. ''-OR- Any Weapon/Talisman combination that ends up with 8 Crit Draw'' |} Skills: Sharpness + 1, Unsheathe Crit, Fast Charge''' ' '''NOTE:' 'The set really drives on how lucky you are with a Talisman. If you get a +7 CritDraw Talisman(gemming slots too), you don't have to have a GS with a weapon slot. If you have a +6 CritDraw Talisman, you have to have a 1 slot GS. If you have a +4 CritDraw Talisman, you'll have to use a 2 slot GS. If you have a +3 CritDraw Talisman, you must use a 3 slot GS. tl;dr +7 CritDraw Talisman = 0 Slot Weapon (Any GS) +6 CritDraw Talisman = 1 Slot Weapon (Joe GS, High Siegmund) +4 CritDraw Talisman = 2 Slot Weapon (Alba GS, High Sieglinde) +3 CritDraw Talisman = 3 Slot Weapon (Vulcamagnon) |} Skills: Sharpness+1, Earplugs, Possibly Focus(READ BELOW)' ' This set is mostly for showing off your hair or arms, not really for practical usage. Anyways, if you did all that, you should get: Handicraft +15, Hearing +10, FastCharge+6 If you have a three slot weapon, you could easily add Focus to your armor via Dynamo Jewel |} Skills: Sharpness + 1, Crit Draw, Fast Charge, Hearing''' ' *Any charm/jewel combination that will give you +8 crit draw skill. I currently have +7 crit draw and a slot but if you have +7 with 2 slots then you wont need any slots on GS. |} '''Skills: '''Razor Sharp, FastCharge, CriticalDraw and Element Atk Up |} '''Skills:'Sharpness +1, HG Earplug, Punish Draw Notes:Sharpness +1 allows great sword to be purple sharpness. Earplug for charging sword while a roar. Punish Draw for stun after a charged draw, which will allow another charged blow. |} Skills:'Evasion +2, Focus, Citical Draw ''Notes:Somewhat flexible as there is another slot on the arms if you want to add a draw jewel. There could also be a better charm out there. Credit goes to TheNeoianOne. If you can get a Critical Draw +7 charm and then gem the arms with that draw jewel then you'll only need a one slot weapon. Makes things a lot easier. |} 'Skills:'High Grade Earplugs, Punishing Draw, Critical Draw Notes:After recieving an amulet that had 2 empty slots with a +6 Critical Draw I began working on this seemingly impossible set. This tops my old GS set by a landslide, it may possibly be the greatest GS set ever created |} 'Skills:'Earplugs, Focus Sharpness +1, Critical Draw Notes: |} 'Skills:'Critical Draw, Focus, Punishing Draw Notes:The goal of this set is to allow Critical Draw, Focus, and Punishing Draw without requiring any slots on the weapon. This set allows critical draw charges to a monster's head, which is the weak point (or at least a point commonly targeted) on many monsters. An added bonus is that on females at least, this set looks nice (You can mostly only see the Damascus pieces), unlike many other similar sets. |} '''Skills: Critical Draw, Attack Up, Adrenaline +2, Fortify Notes: A set to raise raw power as much as possible in one-hit, while still looking styish. Diablos Hornsword can be used here as well, except you'll have to settle with "Attack Up Medium" instead of Large. |} Resistances: Fire: +18 Water: -17 Ice: -8 Thunder: +3 Dragon: -9 Skills: Punish Draw, Critical Draw, Heat Cancel (Hi), Bombardier, Defense Up (M) (with potential of L with a 2-slot GS with a Turtle Jewel) Notes: I used this set for a VERY long time, and still use it fairly often. I admit I got lucky on the talisman, so you might need to swap the Vambraces+ for their low-rank equivalent and work in Crit Draw by another method. This might also cost the Heat Cancel skill. |} Skills: Adrenaline +2, Punishing Draw, Focus, Guard Boost Notes: This set looks great on a female hunter, probably does on a male too. There are some variations to this as well, you can replace Gaurd Boost with another skill by swapping in a good talisman, I frequently use evasion instead with an evade + 6, 2 slot charm and an evade gem on the vambraces. It is also possible to get Critical Draw with the right talisman, but you might only get adrenaline +1 that way, which is not as cool. |} Sword and Shield Sets Skills:'Guard +2, Flame Aura, Status atk up, Razor Sharp ''Notes:Guard +2 for split second blocking to keep you alive; Also for blocking roars (almost like Earplug). Flame aura came extra. Status atk up for poisoning/paralyzing quicker. Razor sharp so the sharpness doesn't go down as fast *The 1 slot is just to evenly gem in Flame Aura, so any status weapon is ok |} Skills : Status Attack Up, Razor Sharp, Evasion+2, Bombardier Note: 1. Best for SnS sleep-bombing, when paired with Morpheus Knife 2. One can switch 5 bomb boost gems to 5 sharpener gems for speed sharpening. It works nicely on other sns/ls. 3. The set looks really nice on ladies. Damascus Mail can be replaced by any 3-slot armor. 4. It does not require rare charms, and nearly every status weapon has at least one slot. |} 'Skills:'Status Atk Up, Guard +2, Trap Master, Speed Sharpening, Razor Sharp '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes: |} Hammer Sets Skills: 'Sharpness +1, Evasion +2, HG Earplugs ''Notes: This only works with a 3 slot weapon. |} '''Skills: High Grade Earplugs, +2 Evade and Sharpness +1 Notes:Lagiacrus+, Damascus and Chakra all have 3 slots in the body. |} Skills:'High Grade Earplug, Sharpness +1, Focus ''Notes: Fairly standard superpound-spamming setup, with no parts that are too difficult to acquire. You can add in an extra minor skill with a C+10 and 2 slot charm (gem in hearing +2 on the charm). If you have a 3 slot gem you can put the hearing and handicraft on it and use any hammer. |} Skills:High Grade Earplug, Sharpness +1, Attack up (S), Trapmaster. Resistance: +0 Fire, +19 Water, +15 Ice, -16 Thunder, -20 Dragon this requires specific talisman but i love the setup show im sharing it :D Lance Sets '''Skills: Evasion Up, Evade+2, Guard +2, Cold Cancel (Lo), |} Skills: Evasion+2,Guard+2,Flaming Aura, Razor Sharp |} Skills:'Critical Eye +1, Mind's Eye, Guard Up ''Notes:Critical Eye +1 for extra damage, Mind's Eye so you don't bounce off objects when sharpness goes down, Guard up for... well... Guarding extra things! |} 'Skills:'Guard +2, Guard Boost, Speed Sharpening, Thunder Res Notes:What you gem exactely depends on your charm. I really like Guard Boost to hunt Agnaktor (which is the main purpose of this set), so i consider that as important. Gemming in Guard Boost requires 5 slots, the armor only has 4. So either your weapon or your charm needs 1 slot. If you have a charm with guard up you can start completing the other skills. 1 slot each gives you sharpener and removes doggy paddler. 3 slots give you thunder res +10, wind res could also be achievable. Personally i have a 1 slotted charm with +4 Guard Up, which means i can get Guard Boost with the charm alone. I gemmed in Speed Sharpening and gemmed out Doggy Paddler. Then i filled the remaining 2 slots with thunder res (they give +2 each) and i also gemmed my slotted lances with thunder res. Together with such a lance it activates Thunder Res +10. Set by Naryoril- |} 'Skills:'Evasion +2, Guard+1, Evasion Up '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes:You could use a charm with +2 or more to Guard instead. Or you could use a 3 slot weapon, and a one slot charm. This is just a Lance Everything set with no heat penalty or cold resistance. |} Skills:'''Evasion +2, Guard +2, Speed Sharpening, Razor Sharp, Flaming Aura '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes: |} Skills:'''Status Atk Up, Evasion +1, Guard +2, Razor Sharp '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes: |} Resistances: Fire: +6 Water: -9 Ice: +4 Lightning: +3 Dragon: -4 Skills: Guard + 2, Constitution + 2, Negate Stun, Razor Sharp Notes:' I know the talisman is a bit demanding on this one (I don't even have quite that one), so you might need to use a slot or two in your lance to make up a few extra points to Constitution.'' |} Switch Axe Sets '''Skills: Awaken, Evasion Up, Blighproof, Evasion +1, Mind's Eye Notes: Nice looking Set. Does away with the ugly Alatreon Helm, so you can see your hair/face. This works well with Sinister Saints, Soul Breaker (P), Tenembra, or Iron Impact. The Piercing helps since most awaken weapons have poor sharpness. I placed this under Switch Axe because there were no other combos here. You can give up Blight Proof / Evasion +1 and gem in almost any other skill with the right talisman, like expert or attack up, etc... |} Longsword Sets Skills:'''Attack Up (M), Negate Stun, Gourmand, Speed Sharpening, Critical Eye +1 '''Resistance: -15 Fire, -5 Water, -5 Ice, -5 Thunder, 10 Dragon Notes: You can really use any +15% affinity weapon you want here. This is because the goal of this set is to get the most amount of affinity while maintaining other good accompanying skills. |} Skills:'''Sharpness +1, Evasion +1, Detect, Earplugs, Attack Up (S), '''Resistance: 0 Fire, 9 Water, 15 Ice, -18 Thunder, -20 Dragon Notes: This set works with any 1 slot weapon. I call it a longsword set, because of the evasion and earplugs. You can also use any zero slot weapon and go without the detect, which is clearly the least useful of the skills anyways. |} Skills:'''Evasion +2, Attack Up (M), Sharpness +1, Detect '''Resistance: -4 Fire, 2 Water, 17 Ice, -19 Thunder, -16 Dragon Notes: This set works with any 2 slot weapon. You can use a weapon without slots, or with only 1 slot, and your Attack Up will drop to Small instead of medium. |} Skills:'''Status Attack Up, Evasion +1, Attack Up (S), Razor Sharp, Halve Stun '''Resistance: -16 Fire, 1 Water, 1 Ice, 7 Thunder, 21 Dragon Notes: This set works with any weapon. |} Skills:'''Evasion +2, Evasion Up, Status Attack Up '''Resistance: -15 Fire, 8 Water, 17 Ice, -5 Thunder, 8 Dragon Notes: I use this set for bumming around on the 'expert' server. It is great fun. |} Bowgun Sets Skills: Guard +2, Evasion +2 Resistance: -7 Fire, +2 Water, +20 Ice, -4 Thunder, +5 Dragon |} Skills:'''Recoil Down+2, Reload Down+2, Status Up '''Resistance: +7 Fire, -10 Water, -1 Ice, +5 Thunder, +4Dragon Notes:With this setup, my gun is Reload: Fastest, and Recoil: Min. Along with that, the resistances for the set is pretty good with only water being the only significant weakness. |} Skills:'''Evasion Up, Recoil Down +2, Bonus Shot '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes: |} Skills:'''Bombardier, Recoil Down +2, Load Up '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes: |} Skills: Pierce S Lv1Up, Pierce S Boost, Status Atk Up, Recoil Down+1 Resistance: +8 Fire, -2 Water, -11 Ice, +1 Thunder, +2 Dragon Notes: You may use a 3slot charm to put in a Recoil+4 gem, then use a 3slot gun adding another Recoil+1 gem, and get Recoil+2 With Thunder Frame/DevilsGrin Barrel/Rathling Stock, you will get 5/5/3 pierce, and access to lv2 para ammo with. minimum recoil. Alternatively, you can switch out the DevilsGrin for Jhen Cannon Barrel, and you have 5/3/3 pierce, and access to lv2 para ammo and lv2 sleep ammo w. minimum recoil |} Skills:' Critical Eye +2, Attack Up (s), Normal S Boost, Normal S All Up' Resistance: +28 Fire, -12 Water, -6 Ice, -1 Thunder, -8 Dragon Notes: Counting Talon and Power charm, this gun and armor setup will have you at 414ATK and 40% affinity. This setup will give you fourteen '''lv2 Normal ammo clips and six lv3 ammo clips You will have access to lv1 and lv2 Sleep Shots, lv1 and lv3 Crag and Clusters, and Wyrenfire 2 and 3. Alternatively, if you have a +7 Expert charm instead of a +5, you can switch out the Attack Up (S),in exchange for pushing Critical Eye to +3, and have room for any "5x 2+ gem" skill and sit at 402ATK and 50% affinity, effectively putting you at about 450ATK on average overall. The filler skill can be whatever you prefer, an example could be Divine Protection if you want a defensive skill, or say Combo Pro. for an ulitiy skill since with fourteen ammo clips, you be running out of lv2 bullets in about 7 reloads. |} '''Skills: Pellet S Boost, Pellet S All Up, Dragon Res +10, Attack Up (L) Resistance: -20 Fire, +10 Water, +5 Ice, +5 Thunder, +30 Dragon Notes: This is mainly for singleplay and when you're mainly with players that won't stagger, but it is absolutely great at breaking monster parts and slaughtering small monsters in droves. There's just enough recoil reduction that all pellet shots will fire without recoil. Deviation doesn't really matter all that much when you're only using pellet shot. BaconLegs 14:16, July 15, 2010 (UTC) |} Skills: {C}Pierce S Boost, Pierce S Lv1 Up, Recoil Down +1, Critical Eye +3, Element Atk Down Resistance: ? Fire, ? Water, ? Ice, ? Thunder, ? Dragon Notes: This set focuses on Affinity. With 30% inherent to the bowgun and Critical Eye +3, you'll be getting a lot of critical hits. Unlike most bowgunners, I like deviation. It makes it easier to fire along the monster's wings, or along its length if it isn't paying attention to you. In addition, the whole point of pierce shot is to get as many hits per shot as possible, and the more opportunities you're given to be able to do so, the more damage you'll output. BaconLegs 14:16, July 15, 2010 (UTC) |} Skills: {C}Reload Speed +2, Recoil Down +2, Combination +25% Resistance: ? Fire, ? Water, ? Ice, ? Thunder, ? Dragon Notes: This is an amazing set if you've got a ton of Wyvern Claws hanging around, because clust s lv2 is the main focus of this set. This is basically GateofDestiny's status gunnerset refitted for lots and lots of explosions. It only really does one thing(Crag, Clust, and Wyvernfire shots), but it does it really really well. Beware of friendly fire... or don't ;) BaconLegs 14:16, July 15, 2010 (UTC) |} Skills: Element Atk Up, Status Atk Down, Fire Res +10, Olympic Swimmer, Evasion +2, Bonus Shot Resistance: ? Fire, ? Water, ? Ice, ? Thunder, ? Dragon Notes: The upshot of this set is that if you have enough bowgun parts, you can interchange them to rapidfire whichever element you chose! If you can only afford to make one, though, I suggest Thundacrus/DevilsGrin/ChaosWing, and use low rank lagi armor instead, for the normal shot boost in place of bonus shot. It should still work. BaconLegs 14:16, July 15, 2010 (UTC) |} Skills: Pierce S boost, Bonus Shot, Sneak(, Element Atk Up) Resistance: ? Fire, ? Water, ? Ice, ? Thunder, ? Dragon Notes: Don't you hate it how you can run out of ammo before the monster is dead? that's why i wanted to push my favorite ammo to the limit. With the Pierce S Boost you already need less ammo to kill something, but with the Bonus shot, you will even need less shots! Sneak is always good to have, but even better with a gun, you have less defence, you its only fair to get hit less often, am i right? '''''If you don't want to/don't have the time to search a talisman with this exact stats, go for the rathling gun barrel, if you don't have the element atk up, the flaming shot rapid fire is less useful, i would go for the rathling gun in this case, mainly for the shield and its ability to fire 2 wyvernfire lvl3 |} General Sets Skills: 'Divine Whim, Gathering +2, BBQ Expert, Fishing Expert, Speed Gatherer, Pro Transporter' Resistance: -10 Fire, 0 Water, -10 Ice, 15 Thunder, 10 Dragon Notes: There's nothing this can't help you gather...even helps with the bbq'n! |} Skills: Sharpness +1, Awaken, Element Up, Status Attack Down Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes: This is mainly for Elder Babel Spr ® but it works well with any 2 slot awakening weapon. |} Skills: Sharpness +1, Awaken Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes: This is the best I could come up with for those few awakening weapons with 0 slots. it just barely makes it. |} Skills: Sharpness +1, Detect, Attack Up (S), Razor Sharp, Reload Speed -1 Resistance: +4 Fire, 0 Water, 9 Ice, -16 Thunder, -20 Dragon |} Skills:'''Oxygen Up, Speed Sharpener, Guard +1 '''Resistance: -9 Fire, +15 Water, +9 Ice, -12 Thunder, 0 Dragon |} Skills: Critical Eye +3, Speed Sharpening, Trap Master, Windproof (Lo), Torso Inc. Resistance: 5 Fire, 10 Water, -5 Ice, -10 Thunder, -5 Dragon Note: You can really use any skill that only takes between 5 and 8 gems to activate. For example, 8 Vitality Jewels would net you Health +50. You could also activate two 5 jewel skills with a two-slot weapon. |} Skills: Sharpness +1, Mind's Eye Notes: You can use a Talisman with gem slots instead of Fencing but you will then need slots on your weapon because Fencing Jewels decrease Handicraft You need a total of 4 Fencing on the jewel |} Skills: Sharpness +1, Mind's Eye |} Skills: Sharpness +1, Mind's Eye |} Skills: Awaken, Sharpness +1 or Focus or Element Atk Up Notes: *1. Add a Dynamo Jewel to the Lagiacrus Mail (+8 fastcharge) then fill the remaining two points for Focus ((4x2)+1+1). **2. Add three Architect Jewels, one to the Mail (+8 Handicraft), have a weapon and talisman with 3 slots open each for the remaining jewels to obtain Sharpness +1 (4x2+(4+4)). ***3. Add an Element Jewel+ to the mail ((4x2)+4). Sadly it is impossible to completely have that ability combination. |} Skills: Autotracker, Capture Guru, Trap Master, Capture Expert Resistance: -8 Fire, -5 Water, 11 Ice, -7 Thunder, -3 Dragon |} Skills: Sharpness +1, HG Earplugs, Great Luck Notes: The 3 slot charm can also be a Luck +4 charm. |} Skills: '''High Grade Earplugs, Sharpness+1, and Evade+2 '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, -? Thunder, -? Dragon Notes: If you don't have a charm with Evasion +7 and 2 slots you will need a 2 slot weapon to get Evade +2 Also, if you only have a one-slot Evasion +7 Talisman, an Evasion +1 decoration can be added in the Talisman's slot and in the extra slot in the Barioth Faulds+ to get the Evasion+2 Skill. |} Skills:'''Critical Draw, Punishing Draw, Bombardier, Tremor-Proof, Defense Up '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, -? Thunder, -? Dragon Notes:Useful set for hunters that focus on weapon drawing. No extra slots available on armor to customize, attaining extra skills would require a better charm with tremor Res +2 and a slotted weapon |} Skills:'''Awaken, ElementAtkUp, Sharpness +1 '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, -? Thunder, -? Dragon Notes: |} Skills: Sharpness +1, Earplugs, Attack Up (S) Notes: This set, excluding the charm and weapon slots gives Attack +13. There are several ways to get the Attack (L) boost: 1) 1-slot weapon (Attack +1 gem), Attack +6 charm 2) 2-slot weapon (Attack +3 gem), Attack +4 charm 3) 3-slot weapon (Attack +5 gem), Attack +2 charm 4) Attack +7 charm This set does not have any negative skills (Protection -7, Sharpness -8). |} Skills:'''Adrenaline +2, Sharpness+1 '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes:Gem either Potential +4 or Handicraft +4 into the Vambraces depending on if you can obtain either Potential +3/4 Charm or Handicraft +4 charm |} Skills: Ice Res +10, Trap Master, Focus, Capture Guru, Good Luck, Capture Expert Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes: |} Skills: Pro Transporter, Evasion +1, Farsight, Autotracker, Great Luck Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes: |} Skills: Critical Eye +3, HG Earplugs, Sharpness+1 Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes: |} Skills:'''Pro Transporter, Speed Gatherer, Gathering +2, Divine Whim, Great Luck '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes: |} Skills:'''Speed Sharpening, Razor Sharp, Sharpness+1, Reload Speed -1 '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes: |} Skills:'''Attack Up (S), Razor Sharp, Sharpness+1, Detect '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes: |} Skills:'''High Grade Earplugs, Evasion +2, Sharpness+1 '''Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, +? Thunder, +? Dragon Notes: |} Skills: Sharpness +1, High Grade Earplug, Evasion +2, Anti-Theft Resistance: -1 Fire, +6 Water, +12 Ice, -12 Thunder, -14 Dragon Notes: This armor can be easily customized depending on what charms you have. If you had an Evade +7 slot for example a 2 slot weapon will suffice. Also, instead of Barioth Vambraces+ you can also use Barioth Vambraces, which has evasion +5 by itself. All you need for this set is an evasion +6 jewel and a 3 slot weapon. Less if you have a greater charm. This exact setup works only with 3 slot weapons, but as I said, that can change depending on if you have a better charm. Recommended weapons for this set are: '''The Crystal Series (fully upgraded), Iron Impact, Sinister Saint, Tenebra D and every other 3 slot weapon.' The good thing about this set is that you don't need the incredibly hard to get Evade +7, 2 slot dragon charm which is near impossible to get however if you do have it you don't need any slots on your weapon '' |} Skills: Evade +2, Earplugs (or any other +10 skill) Resistance: +3 Fire, +7 Water, +6 Ice, -18 Thunder, -4 Dragon Notes: A set I use for pretty much all occasions. Sexy armor! |} Skills: Sharpness +1, Attack Up (M), Adrenaline +2, Fortify Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, -? Thunder, -? Dragon Notes: This works with any 1-slot weapon (Deviljho/Alatreon!). If you miraculously get the 2-slotted Attack +7, you can use any weapon, or drop an Onslaught Jewel in a 3-slot weapon for Attack Up (Large)! |} Skills: Great Fate, Status Attack up, Bombardier, Speed Setup Resistance: +? Fire, +? Water, +? Ice, -? Thunder, -? Dragon PLEASE NOTE: I would LOVE some feed back on what you all think of this set please either send a message to me on this forum or at my email address : cavemanx111@hotmail.com Notes: This is the ultimate sleep bombing rare material farm set. I hope you have fun bombing the crap out of Alatreon for me :D. ''ANY feed back would be great. Tell me what you think of it. Great fate = A LOT of drops. I recently started using it and holy crap i get so many rust shards great shards per drop per hunt its INSANE. I thought something like this needs to be shared. You need a 2 slot weapon thou. OOOPS looks like i made a mistake. Turns out this set can be a little better for bombing ala. Previously there was two things wrong with it. A> you can fully use it (with bombs) if you had a two slot weapon. B> It had barely any Armor. IF you want to get about 30+ more armor AND be able to say use the para sns to bomb swap the chakra bracelt for Uragan vampraces +. Put the gem from chakra bracelet into it. This way you only need 1 bombardier decoration in weapon :D. |} Resistances: Fire: -7 Water: +4 Ice: +4 Lightning: +5 Dragon: +2 '''Skills': Awaken, Razor Sharp, Mind's Eye, Fortify, Recovery Speed + 1 Notes: Feel free to swap the talisman for any B-skill + 7 with 2 slots you want. If you don't have one or don't want to use a 3-slot weapon, then you'll need a 3-slot talisman with a Cutter Jewel to keep Razor Sharp. |} W I P Please place all armor sets that are a Work In Progress into the Armor Combination's Talk Page